


A peak into a cell

by Victoriancrow



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Arkham Asylum, I cannot stress this enough, I just wanted one short fic to write with porn, M/M, POV Original Character, PWP without Porn, Scarecrow - Freeform, Scriddler, The Riddler - Freeform, riddler/scarecrow - Freeform, scarecrow/riddler - Freeform, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 19:05:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8726638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victoriancrow/pseuds/Victoriancrow
Summary: An Arkham guard has to be vigilant at keeping an eye on the inmates, luckily its not always boring





	

Officer Philips had only been working at Arkham for a week when he was put on hall duty in the minimum security hall. As he walked down the halls he had to check in on all of the inmates. The first was Harvey Dent, sitting on his bed silently speaking to himself. The officer couldn’t understand what the man was saying, but he could imagine it was not pleasant. A few more steps brought him to Calendarman’s cell, where the man was scribbling different dates on the walls with strange holidays written next to them.  The officer shook his head with a sad laugh directed at the others expense.

 

Once he was at the end of the hall to where the shared bunks area was, he had to make sure he kept an extra good watch. Jervis Tech was chattering away to Oswald Cobblepot about something. Phillips assumed it was more about Alice in Wonderland by the angry look on the Penguins face.

 

As he looked into the last room in the hallways the guard froze. Jonathan Crane, and Edward Nygma were lying in their room with each other, but this was not a normal sleeping matter. The Riddler was lying on his back as the skinny doctor bend above him. Moving a little to the left the man could see that the elder was inside of the puzzle master; slowly rocking back and forth. Nygma was opening his mouth and closing it quickly as Crane gave an extra big thrust.

 

Eyes could not be torn away from the spectacle in front of the officer.  Philips didn't consider himself gay in any way, but the more the two super-villains fucked, the lower his hand went down to his pants. As the elder flipped the position so that the younger was on his back, the belt unbuckled and a zipper went down. The officer looked right at Nygma’s face as the younger bounced in the elders lap, fucking himself in the process. Luckily for him, the glass was a one-way window. As he bounced, the Riddler’s mouth seemed to be moving at an extra fast rate, as if he were talking. Philips suspicions were confirmed when the elder reached up to grab the other and pull him down into a kiss.

 

In no time, the officer’s hand was wrapped around his throbbing member, yanking on it as he watched the other men playing with each other. He pulled himself quickly, imagining what the two moans would sound like. Edward started to seize up on top of the other. With an open mouth, he released his cum on the skinny doctor’s chest, thus leading the police security man to also cum within his pants. Giving a huffing moan, Philips fixed his pants and looked through the glass once more. The two were cuddled up and lying under the covers.

 

The next day was spent trying to forget wat he had seen, while also avoiding the two villain’s eyes as he walked around the cafeteria, and the free roaming rooms. It seemed odd to the officer that the two were so calm and collected around each other, almost seeming as if they hated the other in public, while he knew what they did when nobody was around.

 

It wasn’t until the very end, when he was taking the group back to their cells, when he had to make eye contact with the Riddler. Nygma always looked at people in a strange was, so he was warned, but this stare was specific, almost as if he knew what the other had seen last night. The man opened his mouth to retort before the small man simply said,

 

“Those are not two way windows,” with a knowing smile, before trailing after Crane for the night.


End file.
